


Always Listening

by IzikielBlack



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Big Brother, F/M, Not a feel-good story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzikielBlack/pseuds/IzikielBlack
Summary: Big Sisters- crazed killing machines hellbent on carrying out the orders of Sophia lamb. They work as the eyes of the Family, ensuring that nothing in Rapture escapes her gaze. They are the apex predators of Rapture. But what if they weren't?This is a thought experiment in which I explore the possibilities of a Big Brother, a (failed) experiment intended to produce male ADAM gatherers. What they got instead was a creature with an immense supply of EVE, an array of plasmids, and stunted emotional development. How will he react to a threat he cannot face alone? How will the sisters react to the new warden of Rapture? How will my readers react to my abysmal update schedule? Who knows? Certainly not me. Rated Mature for graphic content: this is Rapture, after all.
Relationships: Big Sister (BioShock) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Always Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This will be my first story here on AO3, but the story itself is a bit older than all that. I originally started writing this in high school and posted it on ff.net. After taking a several-year hiatus, I have decided to take the plunge back into this hot mess of a story. I am currently looking for a beta reader to help me sift through whatever the hell teenage me was thinking when he slapped words onto a page and called it writing. I have no earthly idea how long this will be, but I'm determined to find out... eventually.  
> I will be looking to update this about once a week, but I will make no promises there. Feel free to let me know what you think about the story. Any and all reviews are appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

You’ve met the Family already, haven’t you? I sure hope not, for your sake. We’re a sorry bunch, every last one of us slowly spiraling down the path towards our inevitable insanity.  
The first ones you’re likely to meet are the splicers, citizens who are so genetically twisted they’ve been driven to madness from the sheer volume of ADAM they steal. These abominations make up the vast majority of the Family, though none of them are worthy of the title. Those greedy, disgusting wastes of ADAM would be of far better use on the ocean floor, feeding the slugs. It sure would make my job a lot easier. As far as protecting the little ones goes, at least.  
When a splicer eventually guts you and you end up bleeding on the ground, you’ll probably attract a little sister. Someone had the bright idea to graft an ADAM slug into the stomach of a little girl, creating the perfect ADAM harvester and storage machine all in one adorably fucked up package. Splicers absolutely drool at the prospect of catching a little sister and ripping the ADAM straight out of her gut. Naturally, we had to find some way of protecting them.  
That’s where the big daddies come in. These are the guardians of Rapture, designed and created for the sole purpose of protecting the little sisters. With a variety of weapons and enormous strength at their disposal, they make damn good guard dogs. Occasionally, though, they can slip up. They’re mindless drones after all, and slow to boot, so killing them isn’t completely out of the question. That raises a problem, then: how do we keep splicers from ganging up on big daddies and eviscerating their little ones? Even then, what do we do if the sister’s ADAM is stolen?  
That’s where Rapture’s big sister comes in. She is the warden of Rapture, a sleek killing machine made from the twisted remnants of an abandoned little sister, years of pent-up aggression, and near-lethal amounts of ADAM running through her system. She is fast, merciless, and brutal. She takes no prisoners and she cannot be reasoned with. If big sister has her eye on you, you’ll be lucky to last the day. She is death incarnate, the only thing standing between Rapture and the parasites of the world, both within the family and without. She is the apex predator of Rapture, the only one the splicers are truly afraid of. At least, she was.  
Then I happened.  
Now I am the warden of Rapture. I am the one whose very name is enough to send the worst of Rapture’s underbelly scurrying back to whatever shithole they crawled out of. There are none who stand above me, save Miss Lamb. If I am the weapon that the Family uses to strike out at those who wish us harm, then Miss Lamb is the glorious hand of Rapture, guiding me along to demolish our enemies and leave nothing but dust behind.  
Miss Lamb is rather fond of saying that Big Sister is always watching. To be entirely fair, it is true. The big sisters have their eyes all over Rapture, letting nothing escape the gaze of the Family. I know this is true because they tell me everything. Every time a little one gets killed, I hear who did it, with what, where it happened, how she died, when the deed was done. If a Big Daddy finally succumbs to the madness that consumes them all, I choose the sister who has to put him down. It is true that Big Sister is always watching, but that means that Big Brother is always listening.  
I am the first and last of my kind. I am the new warden of Rapture. I am Brother Alpha, and I am always listening.  
/ / /  
I walked through the streets of Pauper’s Drop, hands clasped behind my back. I eyed the leaky roof and the decaying furnishings. Rapture still couldn’t fail to disgust me. I wrinkled my nose, glad that my mask filtered out most of the stench that clung to the decaying city. Most.  
Following the sounds of fighting, I soon came to a set of double doors close to the location of my next target. The doors shook and I stepped back, narrowly avoiding the flaming debris that blew them open a moment later. I walked to stand in the doorway and took in the sights before me.  
A group of splicers was fighting a Big Sister, although fighting was a generous word to use. Their motley assortment of guns and pipes appeared to have little effect on the creature before them, only serving to further enrage her. She was moving so quickly as to be a blur, leaping from one splicer to the next in a dizzying display of ferocity. Definitely rogue. Her form is an embarrassment to the Family. One of the splicers saw me and, through the ADAM-fueled haze that no doubt clouded its judgment, thought me an easier target than the sister. It sprinted towards me, a wrench raised high above its head.  
I didn’t move an inch.  
It jumped, bringing the wrench down in a vicious stroke that was surely going to split my head straight down the middle. Too bad it never had the chance to land.  
An inch before the wrench made contact, it stopped. The splicer looked confused, then scared as an inkling of sanity returned to its disgusting eyes. I gave it an experimental tug and it screamed, its disgusting voice full of pain. It began pleading with me in its disgusting voice, begging me to let it go, to make the pain stop. I frowned beneath my mask. Having to listen to these pitiful creatures always set my teeth on edge. It gave one final scream as I ended its miserable life and dropped the corpse to the grimy floor. I stepped over its body and the room grew still.  
I took quick note of the scene before me, paying no heed to the splicers who were suddenly very interested in leaving the room as quickly as possible. They scampered away, showing much more lucidity than their fallen comrade. One- I believe Miss Lamb called them spiders- came too close to me in its haste to escape. I gave that one a quick end, glad that it at least had the courtesy to die quietly.  
That only left the sister standing at the far end of the room. Her helmet was glaring a bright crimson, the same shade as the gore dripping from her needle. She screeched, the sound like shards of glass dragging themselves through my ears. I sensed an immense rage in that scream and I relished it.  
Suddenly she was upon me, red mist materializing into a needle headed straight for my heart. I dodged to the left, twisting to avoid the deadly implement. She lunged again and I stepped back even farther, drawing her towards the center of the room. She continued her assault, only landing glancing blows. With each successive slash she was lured closer and closer until, finally, I heard a faint splash. This time, I held my ground and slapped the needle away with my own, the weapon extending from my right wrist. Seeing that she had momentarily lost the advantage, I feinted with the needle and extended my other hand. She managed to dodge the needle, but I felt the faint pressure of fabric against my fingertips. I smiled.  
A blinding blue flash erupted from my hand, traveling down the sister’s body and connecting with the puddle of dripping water I had led her into. She screeched again- this time with pain- and I used the opportunity to deliver a vicious kick to her stomach. The sister flew backwards and landed heavily on the ground, limbs twitching. I made my way over to her convulsing form, satisfied that she had been handily dealt with.  
She suddenly lunged, her needle shredding through my suit and piercing into my thigh. Pain lanced through my body and I unleashed a stream of fire directly into her prone form. She screamed again as I pulled my leg from the needle and added a second hand to power the flames. She lunged one final time, attempting to spear me through the flames that were enveloping her. I jumped backwards and stopped the inferno.  
She was on one knee, smoldering and shaking terribly but still alive. Her suit had been scorched in several places and the skin that showed through was blackened and charred. I quickly lunged at her, seizing this opportunity to kill the traitor before me. Reactions slowed from pain and exhaustion, she clumsily brought her needle to bear in a desperate attempt to intercept my blow. Smirking at her incompetence, I disappeared in a puff of red smoke.  
Her head was thrown backwards as my needle pierced her back, extending cleanly through to the slug that had parasitized her stomach. My left hand was holding her still, thrumming with the energy of my plasmids. She began to struggle weakly, desperate to keep her slug alive. As the ADAM drained from her body, she became weaker and weaker until, eventually, she went limp and the last of her lifeblood was siphoned into the small canister on my back.  
I let her corpse fall to the ground. kneeling beside her, I tore off the small metal plate on the back of her left hand. I frowned.  
Sister Zeta. So this has even gotten as far as the Seven?  
I lifted her corpse onto one shoulder before teleporting back to Persephone. This was going to be a long day.

/ / /

The light from Miss Lamb’s office reflected dully off of the metal plate resting on her desk. The woman herself was glaring at the object, eyes narrowed and hands folded neatly together.  
“Were you able to recover the stolen ADAM?” She asked, her tone obviously displeased. She understood the implications of that symbol just as much as I did.  
I nodded, releasing the holding tank on my back and placing it alongside the emblem. “I don’t understand, though-”  
“Oh, do shut up.” She cut me off. “Your job isn’t to understand these monsters. Your job is to kill them, Ideally before they kill any of our sisters. And take off that God-forsaken mask.” I grimaced and did as I was told, releasing the mechanism holding my mask together. Air hissed out the sides as my mask depressurized and contracted back into its reduced shape, leaving my face unobstructed.  
“As it so happens,” she began, “I have another monster for you already. Two little ones went missing from Pauper’s Drop this morning. Send one of the sisters there or go yourself, just make sure this gets taken care of.”  
I frowned. “Two missing?”  
She nodded. “Indeed. We found their protectors dead just a few hours ago.”  
This worried me. There were very few things in Rapture that could kill one big daddy and live, let alone two. There was no way this could’ve been a splicer, which left nothing but a sister. “I will handle this personally, Miss Lamb. It will be taken care of shortly.”  
“See to it that it is.” she said. “You are dismissed.”  
I gave a small bow and turned, leaving the Mother of Rapture to her thoughts.


End file.
